kikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lama Dul'nu
Lama Dol'nu is the current lama of the Doldiir Monastery. As he is head of the temple, the hierarchy is explained to the left of the article, along with the color robes that each rank wears. Background Lama Dol'nu is in his older years, and has led the monastery for a long time. He is much respected by the monks, especially the older members, some of whom grew up with him. Some of the acolytes hear wild rumours about his exploits, and see him as something to aspire to. Of course, if one were to ask the aging lama, he would not talk of himself, and despite his stature, he remains humble. Appearance An older man, with dark skin and slanted eyes common to those of Oriental descent on Earth, the lama is now actually bald, and does not need to worry about keeping his head shaven. He remains fairly healthy despite pushing 75. That being said, he does not do much in the way of heavy lifting, and no one would expect him to either. Personality Dol'nu is quiet and compassionate person, but he enacts tough love on the acolytes and junior monks. He is not cruel by any means, but he holds them to high standards and does not reward failure, nor does he tolerate excuses. A common retort to an aspiring pupil is "My hearing is sharp, but my ears are deaf to excuses". Deep down, as the sensei know, he sees each and every member of the monastery as his son, and loves them like a father. The responsibility is borne well by the trustworthy lama, thought in secret he does not always feel worthy. That, however is probably the reason his brothers chose him for the job in the first place. The lama is also easily the most insightful, even among the sagely senior monks, and he possesses a wisdom that most would not achieve in twice his lifetime. Arrival of Giwptar When Giwptar Ashizumlaar sought lodging in the temple, Dol'nu was hesitant. He claimed he did not want outsiders in the community, but he also didn't think the young deva was aware of the descision he was making. Against his better judgement, and at the behest of Runu and Ullit, the young purple stranger joined the ranks of the Acolytes. Dol'nu continued to watch out for Giwptar, making sure that the youth was not given special treatment, or having too easy a time. If the deva wanted to be a monk, then he would live like one, but if the true experience of the monastic life did not appeal to him, he would know. Dol'nu was suprised to see that the youth seemed quite conscious of his descision, and was very attentive as well as dedicated. The purple pupil even managed to channel the anarchic energy of the young Ullit, and both graduated to the status of Junior Monk 5 years after Giwptar's arrival. Upon the deva's graduation to Brotherhood, the lama had a vision. That night, an angel of Dol Dorn, wreathed in fire, came to Dol'nu in his dreams. The angel bade the lama approach him, and the lama did so, bowing as he neared. "No," the angel said, "I am a servant of Dol Dorn, as are you. We are equal in his sight." The fiery creature commanded that Dol'nu request that Giwptar leave the temple, for now was the time Dol Dorn wished to spread his word, and that the deva would be his herald. No help may be given to the youth, other than food and water, the monks cannot assist him in any way. He would be under the god's blessing. The next morning, the lama did as he was told, after discussing it with the sensei, Giwptar was summoned, and told that he must leave the monastery. While Giwptar was not told of the angel and Dol Dorn's blessing, Dol'nu did inform him that now was the youth's time, and that the word of Dol Dorn needed be spread. When Brother Ashizumlaar inquired as to how, Lama Dol'nu simply stated, "Live your life as we have taught you, and be a shining example to Kikan, that our lord may be known to all." With that, Giwptar said his goodbyes, and headed out, until the swirling snow obscured him from the Lama's sight, but Dol'nu knew then, that it was Dol Dorn who would guide the lama's pupil. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:NPCs